tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia
Trivia is a page dedicated to facts which wouldn't usually be featured on a page or aren't important enough for one. Its a lore dump, basically. 3002 Julius Wallong Interview ' (Q)"Why did you fight for Aboriginal Independence?" (A)"I saw that there was a great injustice in my country. I had been raised since birth by my mother and father to fight against any injustice or hate, no matter who or where. I decided that the solution was more hate, which too this day still embarrasses me. But that's over now and I think I'm better. (Q)"What made you think you could even fight the Bloc?" (A)"I was honestly not sure if I would win in the end. The incompetency of Matilda and the endless hordes of Bloc forces made me think that we practically had no chance. Though for some reason, in which to this day I don't know, I kept fighting. And we won. I guess good triumphs." (Q)"Why did you agree to make an alliance with Matilda's Communist partisans?" (A)"I had no choice. If I wanted to succeed, I would of had to. And so I did. Maybe that might have been a mistake, and I certainly didn't foresee her becoming leader, though here I am today, along with millions of happy people. I guess it had to have been a right decision." (Q)"What was the hardest struggle for freedom?" (A)"Dealing with myself. I was going down a dark road during the civil war and the Matilda investigations. I had to face many personal demons, some of which I wasn't even aware of. The road has gotten clearer, though its still sometimes difficult to travel across. (Q)"What Turnhand Town did you live in?" (A)"I ended up living in several across the country. The most prominent was one up in the Flinders Ranges. It never really had a name, though it was in a cave called "Yourambulla" so we just ended up calling it "Yourambulla". I had a good time there, despite the somewhat bad conditions. Though when nationalism rose up in the town, I fled like a coward. From that point on, I just kept traveling. I even lived in a secret habitat in Sydney." (Q)"What's your opinion on Ossites?" (A)"They're people. It's disgusting what's been done to then by my predecessor. They don't deserve to be ostracised like they are now. Ossite rights is still probably the greatest issue facing our country." (Q)"What's your opinion on the Raex?" (A)"The Raex was an evil regime based on hate and supremacy. Everything I'm against. They also destroyed hundreds of thousands of native species, let's not forget." (Q)"What's your opinion on Tryton?" (A)"I don't really have that much of an opinion of Tryton. he stood up for what he thought was right and for what he believed in, against all odds, which I guess is commendable." (Q)"What's your opinion on Leonex?" (A)"Kind of the same as Tryton. Don't get me wrong, both of them were horrible tyrants, in my opinion, but they do have respectable qualities. Everyone does." (Q)"What was the moment you realised you could actually win the fight against the Bloc?" (A)"I never had a "eureka" moment where it just clicked and I knew I was going to win. I never really knew I was going to win. It was all just faith." (Q)"What was your opinion on Nuuk assistance during the Civil War?" (A)"A good thing for the wrong reason. They didn't help because they cared about my people's struggle. They just wanted to weaken the Reich. I suppose it's appreciated, though it still makes me feel somewhat bitter, knowing that they didn't really care about us." (Q)"Why do you believe in Democracy?" (A)"I believe that the people are intrinsically right. And since they are right, they should have the power. It's a shame this idea hasn't really caught on as much today." (Q)"Why did you become a libertarian?" (A)"When I was oppressed, I hated it. I would imagine most other people would hate it too." (Q)"What's your favourite type of music?" (A)"Finally, an important question. Uh, I think that I would have to say that Classic Rock would be my favourite. It just seems more genuine to me for some reason." (Q)"What's your favourite band?" (A)"I personally really like "Glass 8-Ball". You would probably know them for writing all that anti-Nuuk and Weltreich stuff that dominated the counterculture movements of the neo-70s and even neo-80s. I do think they overdid it with songs like "Ole I Raped My Family", though I can forgive them for it. (Q)"Do you hate Matilda?" (A)"I certanly don't like her. Though I think that what she has done to our country isn't necessarily unforgivable. I think that she is a very troubled soul, and I'm angered that people like her cant receive the help they so desperately need in this country." (Q)"Does every person have the right to freedom of speech, even if they advocate for racism and harassment?" (A)"If it asked for blind hatred, that would be nonconstructive. I think it's best to follow the advice of 13th century poet Rumi."Before you speak, let your words pass through three gates: At the first gate, ask yourself “Is is true?” At the second gate ask, “Is it necessary?” At the third gate ask, “Is it kind?”" (Q)"Should capital punishment be allowed in any circumstance?" (A)"No. We should run them through rehabilitation and teach them to be better. No one deserves death." (Q)"Would you murder Omnodeus as an infant?" (A)"No. I would take him myself and teach him to be better." (Q)"What's your opinion on the EGR?" (A)"The Ecological Galactic Republic was the biggest disgrace to human freedom and decency. It is gone now, thankfully. I do think that people sometimes get carried away with hating it. After all, its gone now." 'New Canonical Names of Major Australian Settlements * During Raex era of Australia, many cities were renamed: ** Sydney - Sydraess ** Melbourne - Maelbreon ** Perth - Paerther ** Brisbane - Ordllax ** Adelaide - Aedillax ** Canberra - Ossion ** Hobart - Heoss ** Darwin - Drosscaster ** Gold Coast - Straenn ** Newcastle - Neocass ** Wollongong - Waess ** Cairns - Aeirnns ** Geelong - Geoth ** Townsville - Tyss ** Yulara - Arax ** Alice Springs - Aelling ** Toowoomba - Trober ** Ballarat - Braeyer ** Bendigo - Braemmion ** Maitland - Maeyss ** Queanbeyan - Caellenss ** Tweed Heads - Taelhing ** Albury - Aellbring ** Rockhampton - Reomming * Likewise, many cities during the Matilda regime where renamed to have Aboriginal meanings: ** Sydney - Eora Melbourne - Wunji (comes from Wurundjeri) Perth - Nyon (comes from Nyoongar) Brisbane - Burra (comes from Boondoorburra) Adelaide - Danyaga (comes from Tardanyangga) Canberra - Kambera Hobart - Nillun (comes from Nipaluna) Darwin - Girra (comes from Girraween) Gold Coast - Kombur (comes from Kombumerri) Newcastle - Mulba (comes from Mulubinba) Wollongong - Wollongong Cairns - Yirra (comes from Yirrganydji) Geelong - Geelong Townsville - Nuraba (comes from Oonoonba) Ossite Toponymy Suffixes: * ''-''c''aster (Camp, Settlement) : Orsscaster'' * ''-loss (City, Large Settlement) : Aerdloss'' * ''-onn (Town, City) : Vollonn'' * ''-ax (Land, Area) : Aeussax'' * ''-meorr (Land, March) : Thaemeorr'' * ''-oenn (Settlement, Town) : Stroenn '' (East Coast Spelling) * ''-ounn (Settlement, Town) : Trileounn (Xlands Spelling) * ''-anne (Mountain, Hill) : Northanne * ''-eith (Land, Wetlands) : Aeusseith '' '' '' * ''-linn (River, Stream) : Hodlinn'' * ''-eld (Field, Area) : Vaestteld '' * ''-ord (Port, Haven) : Vessord '' * ''-ion (City, Settlement) : Ossion'' * ''-urnn (Home, Settlement) : Thurnn'' * ''-ffen (Farmhouse, Home) : Draeffen'' * ''-stren (Settlement, Town) : Neostren'' * ''-cass (Castle, Settlement) : Neocass '' * ''-ox (Rock, Flatlands) : Aesttrox (Standard Spelling) '' * ''-och (Rock, Flatlands) : Vaerroch (Drossite Spelling) * ''-llen (Meadow, Pasture) : Aerdllen * ''-ess (Area, Valley) : Saelless'' * ''-raell (Settlement, Town) : Araell'' * ''-olnn (Island, Holm) : Seolnn'' * ''-roth (Land, Plains) : Vossroth '' * ''-ost (Coast, Seaside) : Aethost'' * ''-meer (River, Coastal) : Overmeer'' * ''-vonn (River, Stream) : Eovonn'' * ''-theorr (Thunder, Stormy) : Nisstheorr'' * ''-boss (Mountain, Hill) : Orttboss'' * ''-ell (Hill, Peak) : Drennell'' * ''-bryss (Bridge) : Coalbryss'' * ''-dronn (Village, Settlement) : Neodronn'' * ''-essell (Island) : Drennessell'' * ''-phord (Ford) : Linnphord'' * ''-ordd (Woodlands, Forest) : Exordd'' * ''-slonn (Slope, Hillside) : Eoslonn'' * -''proll (Hide, Guard) : Lannproll'' * ''-orss (Forest, Woodlands) : Rophorss'' * ''-reex (Creek) : Orthreex'' * ''-thorpp (Hamlet, Settlement) : Neothorpp'' * ''-stass (City, State) : Overstass '' * ''-veikoss (Village, Dwelling) : Eoveikoss'' * ''-fess (Watefall, Cascade) : Aeberffess'' * ''-stter (Farm, Farmlands) : Cousster '' * ''-off (Enclosure, Home) : Leoff'' Prefixes: * over- (Higher, Upper) : Overreld * aust- (Coastal, Seaside) : Austrenn * orb- (Earth, Land) : Orbrenn * ortt- (Old) : Ortturnn ''(East Coast Spelling) * ''orth- (Old) : Ortheld '' (Xlands Spelling) * ''ornn- (Lower) : Ornnoch '' * ''roph- (Greater, Larger) : Ropheld * voss- (Valley) : Vossax * neo- (New) : Neox * niss- (Nice) : Nissolnn * mier- (River, Coastal) : Miereld * aeber- (River, Stream) : Aeberonn * och- (Tree, Oak) : Ochax * neorr- (North, Northern) : Neorranne * aeu- (South, Southern) : Aeuffen * saeu- (South, Southern) : Saeumeorr * ess- (East, Eastern) : Esseld * ast- (East, Eastern) : Astion * wess- (West, Western) : Wesseith * geoth- (Good, Beautiful) : Geothonn * lann- (Land) : Lannax * ness- (Flatlands, Open Range) : Nesslann * eo- (Beautiful, Great) : Eoraell * ex- (Xlands) : Exolnn * exae- (River, Stream) : Exaether * proll- (Hide, Guard) : Prollonn * slonn- (Slope, Hillside) : Slonnmier * slou- (Soil, Ground) : Sloucaester * raeuth- (Road) : Raeuthell * graess- (Green, Beautiful) : Graessordd * theorr- (Thunder, Stormy) : Theorreld * oper- (Open Range) : Opereld * boss- (Mountain, Hill) : Bossolnn * orss- (Forest, Woodlands) : Orssell * eill- (Hill, Peak) : Eilless * cang- (Kangaroo) : Cangeld * drenn- (Dingo) : Drenneld * keoll- (Koala) : Keollen * ornn- (Snake) : Ornnain * chroch- (Crocodile) : Crocheith '' * ''sernn- (Swan) : Sernnmier * dromuss- (Emu) : Dromussell * overn- (Emu, Bird of Prey) : Overnanne Ossite Given Name System Suffixes:'' '' * ''-eon (Inhabitant of) : Araelleon'' * ''-ling (Inhabitant of) : Aerdling'' * ''-xell (worker) : Stroxell'' * -''xonn (Son, Descendant) : Wexonn'' * ''-kinn (Son, Descendant) : Draeggkinn '' * ''-sonn (Son, Descendant) : Aessonn '' * ''-enn (Transforms verbs into their male infinitive form) : Aerrenn'' * ''-eus (Transforms verbs into their male infinitive form) : Aexeus'' * ''-eoph (Transforms verbs into their male infinitive form) : Aermeoph'' * ''-un (Transforms verbs into their male infinitive form) : Heirrun'' * ''-ia (Transforms verbs into their female infinitive form) : Helhia'' * ''-iam (Transforms verbs into their female infinitive form) : Rodiam'' * ''-ora (Transforms verbs into their female infinitive form) : Nissora'' * ''-rech (Ruler, Leader) : Helhrech'' * ''-hard (Strong, Brave) : Aerrhard'' * ''-erd (Guardian, Protector) : Helherd'' * ''-eld (Power, Ruler) : Theorreld'' * ''-ffard (Father) : Goffard'' * ''-moth (Mother) : Olhmoth'' * ''-helm (Helmet, Protection) : Goffhelm'' * ''-monn (Guardian, Protector) : Aerrmonn'' * ''-beort (Bright, Intelligent) : Albeort'' * ''-reod (Friend, Counsel) : Aerreod '' * ''-ssige (Victor, Victorious) : Aerrssige'' * ''-this (Guardian, Protector) : Aerrthis'' * ''-olff (Wolf, Hound) : Aeddolff'' * ''-vod (Forest, Woods) : Helhvod'' * -''mer (Brightness, Fame) : Vaelhmer'' * ''-eorr (Warrior, Soldier) : Stroxeorr '' * ''-garr (Glory) : Aeugarr'' * ''-roth (Strength, Power) : Deiroth '' * ''-olk (Battle, War) : Aerrolk '' * ''-ride (To Ride) : Aerride'' * -''heik (High, Almighty) : Raeddheik'' * ''-heirr (High, Almighty) : Sollheirr'' * ''-ross (Headland, Coast) : Aelbross'' * ''-oss (People, Community) : Taeyeross'' * ''-stron (Stone, Strong) : Nisstron'' * ''-staph (Staff, Weapon) : Osstaph'' * ''-man (Man) : Halhman'' * -''brox (Stream, Brook) : Aelbbrox'' * ''-lann (Land, Region) : Aeddlann'' * ''-gard (Enclosure, Land) : Aerrgard'' Prefixes: * aerr- (Army, Warrior) : Aerrenn '' * ''aex- (Ax, Sword) : Aexeorr * arr- (Eagle, Bird of Prey) : Aerrech '' * ''aerm- (Army, Warrior) : Aermeorr * aelb- (White) - Aelbenn * aenn- (Ancestor, Father) : Aennmer * dei- (Great, Almighty) : Deitrech * gerr- (Bird of Prey) : Gerrvod * georr- (Weapon) : Georroth * beo- (Bear, Beast) : Beoph * freo- (Free, Liberated) : Freodrech * soll- (Sun, Bright) : Solleunn * solh- (Soldier, Warrior) : Solbeort * niss- (Nice, Happy) : Nisseus * haess- (Happy, Nice) : Haessenn * eidd- (Wide) : Eiddbeort * wornn- (Guard) : Wornneorr * wex- (Wise, Intelligent) - Wexeorr * glorr- (Glory, Great) : Glorrenn * goff- (God, Great) : Goffreod * rae- (Great, Distinguished) - Raeorr * venn- (Friend, Ally) : Venneoph * odis- (God, Great) : Odisserd * helh- (Hero, Heroic) : Helkinn * heorr- (Home) - Heorrenn * raenn- (House, Home) : Raennman * raegg- (Cautious, Smart) : Raeggolff * aelph- (Famous, Glorious) : Aelphenn * haerr- (High, Great) : Haerride * aeo- (Great, Oustanding) : Aeoph * thoss- (Thunder) - Thossstaph * aeu- (Southern) : Aeurrenn * raedd- (Council, Leadership) - Raeddthis * onn- (One, Alone) : Onneorr * aedd- (Noble, Wealthy) : Aeddrech * maers- (Famouse, Popular) : Maerssige * well- (Will, Determination) : Wellrech * olh- (Protected, Lucky) : Olhreod * aeld- (Old, Wise) : Aeldeorr * aell- (Old, Wise) : Aellrech * aeyll- (Land, Island) : Aeyllrech * aey- (River, Stream) : Aeyeorr * taeyer- (Cloth, Clothes) : Taeyerman * ornn- (Snake) : Ornneorr * holm- (Island, Land) : Holmeorr * ulles- (Renowned, Famous) : Ullessthis * stro- (Stone, Strong) : Stromonn * rod- (Fame, Famous) : Rodhelm * storn- (Storm) : Stornerd * rei- (Home, Land) : Reideorr * goss- (Great, Honourable) : Gosseorr * holnn- (Home, Land) : Holnneorr * theorr- (Lord, Almighty) : Theorrech * imperr- (Great, Powerful) : Imperreod * aeth- (Noble, Powerful) : Aetherd * loff- (First Born Son, Heir) : Loffkinn * waerr- (War, Battle) : Waerrmonn * heirr- (High, Almighty) : Heirrech * gunn- (War, Battle) : Gunnmonn * aelff- (Almighty, Ultimate) : Aelffhard * speorr- (Spear, Weapon) : Speorrerd * draegg- (Dragon, Powerful) : Draegghard * vaelh- (Power, Ruler) : Vaelheorr * oss- (People, God) : Ossreod * terr (Awe, Terror) : Terrmonn * lith- (Little, Small) : Litheorr * trile- (Refering to the Aku River) : Trilerd Ossite Given Names Male Ossite Names: -Draegg - Aldrech - Drech - Ausseld - Osseld - Welhoss - Geoss - Ceorr - Freodrech - Ausseph - Osseth - Maetthis - Atthis - Laeuss - Claeuss - Haessrech - Staess - Ohnn - Aech - Aellms - Aecheld - Rodbeort - Robeort - Moff - Draev - Aeved - Rechard - Aendross - Teorr - Chreoss - Chrossepher - Draell - Aull - Aeull - Maerc - Maercus - Dosseld - Cosseth - Staeph - Breoll - Rosseld - Theoss - Vinn - Aesseld - Offeld - Oech - Orech - Albeort - Ottraey - Beornn - Fortthis - Craech - Offbeort - Ceorrolt - Dossige - Octhis - Faelkon - Phillius - Maexell - Deoll - Ceorrwin - Skeltt - Skelth - Boltt - Bolth - Roltt - Rolth - Goffbeort - Gulbeort - Gunn - Gunnraey - Aullhard - Aullbeort - Leoss - Maellhis - Braeuss - Osswald - Gusstaff - Leonaerd - Haendrech - Caerll - Craell - Esson - Ordrell - Wilbeort - Aelldridge - Aeullray - Chroff - Skess - Tollbeort - Obeort - Goffmond - Ehrech - Stornn - Aexus - Axus - Stonnrech - Aelter - Theorr - Daessmond - Laeon - Ossmond - Vortt - Vorth - Gaereth - Aevenn - Helhson - Helhard - Helhrech - Ott - Oth - Leoff - Maexus - Aernn - Aetten - Essige - Draeth - Dreth - Droth - Drott - Draeggus - Fortten - Eissor - Lourr - Lourrech - Sellech - Ossell - Trileus - Tyren Female Ossite Names: -Abbelliam - Serriam - Helhenn - Meriam - Paettress - Linndiam - Abriam - Maeyas - Aedbothia - Aunniffer - Sussaenn - Maerettia - Anssia - Issia - Drothia - Caerenn - Bethia - Sentria - Quistria - Maeriam - Deya - Deyiam - Donniam - Caerolliam - Rueth - Shaeren - Misaeil - Laurriam - Serriam - Aurae - Aummae - Aubbriam - Tritia - Drelliam - Leonnia - Atthissiam - Drechiam - Stornniam - Aulliam - Axa - Draggiam 'Ossite Variations of Given Names' List of common masculine English names translated into their Ossite counterparts: * Edward - Ausseld (Obsolete spelling: Osseld) * Edwin - Aussynn (Obsolete spelling: Ossenn) * William - Welhoss, Welheoss, Welheon, Welheom * George - Geoss, Goss * Charles - Ceorr * Frederick - Freodrech, Freod, Odrech * Leo - Leoss, Leox * Joseph - Ausseph (Obsolete version: Osseth) * Matthew - Maetthis/Atthis * Louis - Laeuss * Claus - Claeuss * Henry - Heorrech, Heon * Stanley - Staess * Nicholas - Nikalleon, Nikalleoss, Caell, Claeuss * John - Ohnn * Jack - Aech, Akk * James - Aellms, Allms * Jacob - Aecheld, Aekeld, Akeld * Peter - Paether, Paesser, Paess * Lucas - Luxoss, Lux, Luss, Ux * Eric - Ahrech, Arik * Robert - Rodbeort/Robeort * Michael - Moff * David - Aeved/Aeffed (Rare form: Draev) * Richard - Rechard, Rekard * Andrew - Aendross * Logan - Gaenn, Okaenn * Sebastian - Saeytien, Sebb, Baestien * Aiden- Aeydenn, Aeydd, Aade * Matthew - Maetthias, Maenth * Samuel - Saemmell, Saemm * Isaac - Isaax * Gabriel - Gaerell, Gaebb * Joshua - Ossc * Theodore - Theonn, Theodd, Theoder * Nathaniel - Naeth, Aethenn * Thomas - Teorr, Tor, Thomm, Thoss * Christopher - Chreoss, Chrossepher, Kreoss * Daniel - Draell * Paul - Aull/Aeull * Mark - Maerc/Maercus * Donald - Dosseld * Kenneth - Cosseph * Steven - Staeph * Brian - Breoll * Ronald - Rosseld * Anthony - Theoss * Kevin - Vinn * Jason - Aesseld * Jeff - Offeld * Noah - Oech, Owek * Aldrich - Aldrech, Aelldrech, Drech, Drekk * Gustav - Osstarph * Simon - Seon, Simeonn * Jason - Aaysson * Chad - Caeth * Zachery - Saech, Sakk * Ralph - Reod, Reoth, Rile * Corey - Ceolth * Tyrone - Teiross * Lawrence - Leorrus * Lee - Veod * Herman - Aerrman * Darren - Lithgarr * Nicholas - Neiross * Melvin - Raeddthis, Addthis * Maurice - Moss, Mos * Benjamin - Beiross * Cody - Codiross, Eyross * Francis - Freoss, Fraennoss, Noss * Kelly - Caellioss, Lioss * Adrian - Aeydrenn * Alexander - Aexennder * Allan - Aerllenn * Alvin - Aellfwenn List of common feminine English names translated into their Ossite counterparts: * Mary - Maeriaan * Patricia - Paettreess * Linda - Lendeen * Barbara - Aeydra * Elizabeth - Aesseen * Jennifer - Ornniffer * Susan - Sussenn * Margaret - Maerrett * Dorothy - Dortheen * Lisa - Issa * Nancy - Aenssa * Karen - Caeyrenn * Betty - Baetha * Helen - Helreenn * Sandra - Santhra * Donna - Donnra * Carol - Caelleen * Ruth - Reotha * Michelle - Misseen * Laura - Leorra * Sarah - Seorra * Kimberly - Beorra * Deborah - Aurae * Emma - Oerma * Annabell - Aurbreen List of every Preoss of the Royal Commonwealth Albeort Saelless - 8 year term Dreoll Pross - 4 year term Ottraey Wexonn - 4 year term Haerrech Esseonn - 8 year term Fortthis Veikess - 4 year term Aeydrenn Raemming - 4 year term Tyress Exell - 3 and 1/2 year term Reod Gaess - 1/2 year term Craech Naesseoph - 4 year term Offbeort Aexeorr - 3 year term Draell Freoph - 4 year term Moss Vexeon - 4 year term Dossige Aellkinn - 4 year term Octhis Ordell - 8 year term Teorr Aelffhard - 4 Year term Ausseph Dreonn - 1 year term 'Antarctic Trivia' ' * During EGR control, Antarctica was settled and colonised by settlers from Vancouver, Australia and South America. It remained under EGR control until a small uprising happened in the capital city of the Antarctica District, creating the Republic of Antarctica. It was independent until the Raex invaded and conquered it. When the Nuuk Empire and Weltreich divided the word, so would be the fate of Antarctica. The continent remains divided with a small movement for independence. '''Penguin Love * Ole I had unique love for penguins, seeing them as one of, if not his favourite animal. To show his love for them, tried to settle penguins in Greenland, this would fail however due to multiple reasons. 'OGOF' * During the Oriental War, the Austroleon Rectorraex would conduct human experiments and DNA editing in order to create the ideal super soldier. This included adding Emu, Kangaroo and Crocodile DNA into human embryos. The results of the experiments succeeded in creating life, but the result would be a disfigured and horrific creature. The creature, dubbed Ogof. There are no photos or descriptions of Ogof for when he was alive, but he bones, recently discovered in a secret Raex facility, were described as "unnatural" and "unworldly" 'Buraya-Xlands' * The Outback, formerly a large desert in the middle of Australia (now an industrial flat grassland), has two popular new names. Xland is popular among the Oss. Its origins are as the nickname of the project during its conception. However, when an official name couldn't be agreed upon, Xland was used., The name preferred by Aboriginal Australians is Buraya, an Aboriginal word for the land. The current name of the region is officially Buraya, though it's common for Ossites to still refer to it as the Xlands. Relating to this, there's been a proposal to rename the region to Buraya-Xlands, as an attempt of reconciliation between the two ethnic groups. This is similar to the situation regarding the Aku River. 'Turnhand Nickname Origins' * Michael Turnhand's real name was actually Michaell Teorrax. However, a rumour spread within Aboriginal communities that said Teorrax's hands sometimes uncontrollable shook. This would result in the nickname of Turnhand. 'Falken' * During the final decades of the EGR's rule over Earth, the Unists (Anti-EGR activists and rebels) would become more larger and more openly anti-government. This was met with harsh putdowns by the EGR government. The most infamous of these crackdowns would be the public execution of English rebel Falken Hann. Hann would then become a public martyr to the Unist Cause, his name becoming wide spread. the EGR banned the name, in attempts to stop the Unileague. This only caused people to use fake identities and encouraged more rebellion. Because of this, the name became popular, especially amongst the Free Generation. The name, currently, has fallen out of favour. There are, however, some region variations of the name. ** Standard English: Falken ** Ossite: Faelkenn ** German: Fölken ** French: Falkerre ** Italian: Falkio ** Inuit: Folkiq '66 Encryption' * "66" is a popular Ossite encryption. The sixth letter of the English alphabet being F. The double F's stand for Fatherland Forever, a popular slogan during the Raex era. Name of the EGR'' * The EGR throughout its life has had many different names, though throughout its 875 year timespan, it was never officially referred to as the "Ecological Galactic Republic". The most common name for the EGR throughout its life was simply "the Republic". Category:Miscellaneous